


Destiny's Savage Heart - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/17340">Destiny's Savage Heart</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny's Savage Heart - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very loosely based on the legends surrounding the colonization of Roanoke Island, Virginia in the late 1600's and my interpretation of Native American culture of the period. The language I chose to use for the Croatan and Hatteras is Virginian Algonquin, with variations that could be expected in a local dialect or when trading with Ojibwe or Abenaki tribes.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Destiny's Savage Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/17340)**


End file.
